


I love the you that you hate

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [54]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Friends forgive each other and never forget
Series: tales of the unexpected [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 12





	I love the you that you hate

Asriel hates himself- he cries for the lives he stole- he wanted to die- how can anyone forgive him- he screams for a lost future- they should just leave him to dust- why can't he make things right?

Suddenly arms were wrapped around him; blinking he hugs them back.

Frisk was hugging him.

Pulling away they smile at him.

*They ask for forgiveness.

Asriel was confused.

"I don't understand..." Asriel admits, letting tears fall, "I should be asking forgiveness from you."

Frisk shakes their head, smiling at him with a sad smile.

*They ask for forgiveness.

"of course! I forgive you!" Asriel says smiling at them with a little laugh, his wipes his tears away with his sleeve.

The human and monster hug once more- and pull away to smile at each other.

*They tell Asriel that they love him, even if he hates himself.

"How did you know-? Of course..." Asriel says smiling bitterly, "only you can love me. You stayed behind because you are so kind. Thank you, Frisk."

Frisk's smile fades. Asriel never notices this, he had already turned towards the other monsters.

"I love you too." Asriel tells him, smiling brightly at them, "Hopefully you can enjoy the surface enough for me too."

With that, the little prince was gone.


End file.
